Mobito vs Borochimaru
Borochimaru erklärt Mobito seinen Plan der Weltherrschaft und fragt Mobito, auf welcher Seite er nun stehe, worauf Mobito Borochimaru mit einigen Shuriken angreift, welche aber von Borochimaru geblockt werden. Mobito zieht sein Schwert und stürmt nach vorne. Derweil versteckt Borochimaru sein Gesicht unter seiner Kapuze, um den Gen-Jutsus des Uchihas entgehen zu können. Plötzlich formt Borochimaru das Fingerzeichen Schaf und lässt zwei beschwohrene Schlangen größer werden, welche sogleich auf Mobito zuschnellen. Doch der Angriff schlägt fehl - Mobito wechselt in den Zustand 2 und zerschneidet alle Schlangen mit seinem Kusanagi. Mobito zieht in einem Sprung Borochimaru die Kapuze vom Kopf, aber dieser besteht plötzlich nur noch aus weiteren Schlangen, die sogleich wegkriechen. Mobito ist überrascht, dass er überall Chakra sieht und er so nicht mehr unterscheiden könne, welche Schlange der echte Borochimaru sei, doch Borochimaru erklärt, dass er nach intensivem Studium des Suika no Jutsu des Hoozuki-Clans eine Technik kreiert habe, die es ihm erlaubt, sich zu verflüssigen, was so aussieht, als würde er sich häuten. Des Weiteren erwähnt Borochimaru, dass er enorme regenerative Fähigkeiten besitzt, die er von einem Mitglied des Uzumaki-Clans hat. Mobito erkundigt sich, ob Borochimaru die letzten 200 Jahre nur experimentiert habe, worauf dieser antwortet, dass er auch im Ryuuchidou, der Drachenhöhle, trainiert habe. Dort habe er Hakuja Sennin, den "Weisen der Weißen Schlangen" getroffen. Borochimaru streckt nun seinen Arm aus dem Maul einer Schlange, wird jedoch sogleich von Mobito mit einem Katon: Gokakyu beschossen, welchem er aber erfolgreich ausweichen kann. Borochimaru erklärt, dass Mitglieder des Clans von Yuugo einen speziellen Körper besitzen, welcher es ihnen erlaubt, die Kraft der Natur zu absorbieren und dass dies die Ursache sei, warum Yuugo immer von einem Moment auf den anderen zu einem rasenden Monster wird. Mobito meint, dass Borochimaru nur eine unperfekte Schlange sei, die von einem Falken, wie ihm gefressen werde, und setzt das Chidori: Eisou ein, welches Borochimarus Schulter durchbohrt. Mobito rennt zu Borochimaru und will ihn mit seinem Kusanagi erledigen. Doch als Mobito sein Kunasagi in Borochimarus Kopf rammen will, spuckt dieser etwas aus, was Mobito als Borochimarus wahren Körper bezeichnet. Es ist eine riesige Schlange, die aus vielen anderen Schlangen besteht und ihn jetzt mit ihrem Maul angreift. Mobito will über die Schlange springen, doch kommen zwei Schlangen aus seinem Körper und wollen ihn festhalten. Mobito dreht sich um die eigene Achse zerschneidet sie und landet sicher auf der anderen Seite. Es zeigen sich immer mehr Schlangen aus Borochimarus Körper. Borochimaru schickt einen Haufen seiner Schlangen auf Mobito, die ihn umwickeln sollen, doch alle werden mit einem gigantischen Gokakyuu verbrannt. Mobito springt nach vorn und greift die Schlange durch den Dunst an. Einen Schlag kann Borochimaru ausweichen doch der nächste sitzt und Borochimaru wird durchschnitten. Es steigt draufhin ein menschlicher Borochimaru aus dem Mund der Schlange. Borochimaru speit erstmal mehr als 1000 Schlangen mittels Mandara no Jin aus die auf Mobito zu stürmen und Schwertklingen aus ihren Mündern spucken. Doch Mobito wendet das Chidori Senbon an, welches für jede Schlange genau einen Senbon braucht. Zudem fliegen die Senbons weiter auf Borochimaru zu, der sie mit einem Rashoumon abwehrt. Mobito taucht hinter Borochimaru auf, der schnell wegspringt. Orochimaru versucht erstmal Abstand zu gewinnen und setzt Sen nei Ta Jashu ein doch Mobito antwortet mit der selben Kunst. Jedoch beherrscht Borochimaru die Kunst besser, was dazu führt, dass Mobitos Schlangen gegen die Borochimarus verlieren und den überraschten Mobito umwickeln. Die Schlangen machen sich daran nach Mobito zu schnappen, doch dieser vernichtet sie mittels Chidori Nagashi. Borochimaru spuckt daraufhin einen neuen Körper von sich aus, da das Raiton-Chakra auf seinen alten Körper übergegangen ist und stürmt auf Mobito zu. Dieser Borochimaru verpasst dem überraschten Mobito einen Schlag, sodass dieser einige Meter nach hinten fliegt. Doch Mobito dreht sich gekonnt in der Luft, aktiviert Renge, zieht sein Kusanagi und steht plötzlich hinter dem zerteilten Borochimaru. Aber dieser setzt sich durch Schlangen, die aus den Ober- und Unterkörper kommen, wieder zusammen. Borochimaru schließ einige Fingerzeichen und Mobito wird von aus dem Boden kommenden Särgen umzigelt. Während Mobito sich noch fragt, welche Kunst das sei, spricht Borochimaru den Namen aus: Edo Fumetsu. Plötzlich öffnen sich alle Sargdeckel und schattenhafte Hände kommen hervor. Sie schnellen zu Mobito hervor, der inzwischen seine Augen geschlossen hat. Als er sie mit einem Ruck öffnet, werden die Hände von Mobitos Susanoo in der zweiten Stufe abgehalten. Da Borochimaru Mobitos Susanoo kennt, beschwöhrt er in aller Eile die Sanju Rashoumon in die kaum eine Sekunde später ein Pfeil von Mobitos Susanno einschlägt und bis zu Borochimaru vordringt. Durch den Rauch der verschwindenden Tore sieht Mobito Borochimaru nicht, doch plötzlich kommt Borochimarus Kopf mit einem äußerst langen Hals aus dem Boden vor Mobito geschossen. Borochimaru öffnet den Mund, aus dem eine Schlange hervorkommt, die wiederrum ein extrem langes Kusanagi speit. Mobitos Susanoo wird getroffen und rutscht einige Meter nach hinten, ohne jedoch durchbohrt zu werden. Borochimaru ist verwundert das selbst diese Klinge Mobito nicht verletzen konnte. Mobito meint nun, dass Borochimaru keine Möglichkeit mehr habe zu gewinnen, jedoch erwidert Borochimaru, er sei keine von einem Falken gejagte Schlange mehr wie vor 250 Jahren - sondern ein Drache, der den Himmel beherrsche. Borochimaru ist nun im Sennin Moodo und wendet das Senpou: Hakugeki no Jutsu an, welches den Gegner blendet und schließlich paralysiert. Borochimaru beschließt, Mobito zu besiegen, solange er noch paralysiert ist, während Mobito sich daran klammert, dass Kabuto sein Susano'o nicht durchbrechen kann. Borochimaru beschwöhrt 4 riesige Tieger, die jeweils einen Susanno Arm festhalten, schafft einen Kagebunshin, der mit Fuuto das Susanno ansaugt und will dann mit einem durch Sen-Chakra verstärktem Kusanagi Mobitos Susanno an der schon am stärksten strapazierten Stelle durchschneiden. Doch Mobito kann den Angriff abwehren, da er Borochimarus Chakra spüren kann. Borochimaru sagt in dem folgenden Gespräch mit Mobito, dass letzterer ein perfekter Lügner sei und dass er zu seinen Lebzeiten nie eine Wahrheit gesagt hat. Daraufhin greift Mobito Borochimaru mit dem Chidori Eisou an, verfehlt ihn aber. Mobito stürmt nun vor, um mit Hilfe von seinem Kusanagi dem sich noch im ausweichen begriffenen Borochimaru den Schlangenschwanz abzutrennen. Borochimaru ersticht jedoch Mobito mit seinem eigenen Kusanagi, der sich aber sofort auflöst. Mobito greift nun Borochimaru von hinten an, trennt ihm aber nur eins seiner Hörner ab. Borochimaru springt nun nach hinten und setzt eins seiner stärksten Jutsus ein: das Senpou: Muki Tensei, wodurch sich der Untergrund selbst verformt und Borochimaru so mit entstehenden Erdspeeren es schafft, Mobito zu durchstechen. Doch handelt es sich wieder um ein Gen-Jutsu Mobitos und jetzt wendet Mobito aus großer Distanz Amaterasu an. Der brennende Borochimaru speit einen neuen aus, der sich nicht mehr in Mobitos Gen-Jutsu befindet, und schreit, dass er näher am Rikudou Sennin sei, als je ein Shinobi vor ihm und dass die Uchiha nichts im Vergleich zu ihm seien. Dabei setzt er das Yamata no Orochi ein und verwandelt sich in eine reisige 8-köpfige Schlange. Mobito lässt sein Susanno nun drei Schwerter ausbilden und in der letzten Hand schwarze Flammen sammeln. Die 8-köpfige Schlange schießt nun nach vorn und will das Susanno zerdrücken, doch dieses schneidet ihm zwei Köpfe ab. Das dritte Schwert verfehlt die Schlange und diese umwickelt den Susanno Arm, doch Mobito wendet das Enton: Kagutsuchi an, was die Schlange in Flammen aufgehen lässt. Aus einem Mund schießt daraufhin Borochimaru hervor und bringt sich in Sicherheit. Borochimaru schwärmt darüber, dass er im Laufe seines Lebens immer mehr zu sich hinzugefügt habe und dass er nun etwas von Mobito wolle, da er der stärkste des Uchiha-Clans sei, das Mangekyou Sharingan erweckt habe und viele geheime Jutsus beherrsche. Mobito erklärt Borochimaru, dass der Name Uchiha nur auf seine Wurzeln und seinen Clan verweist, ansonsten jedoch nichts über einen aussagt. Borochimaru lässt nun aus seinem Bauch Agaku mittels Souma no Kou herauswachsen. Dieser verwandelt sich in Kagera Fuuma und wendet anschließend Doton: Doroku Gaeshi an. Jetzt verwandelt sich Kagera in Kisumaru und wendet Kumo Soukai an. Um dem Netz, das nicht von Schwertern zerschnitten werden kann, zu entkommen, wendet Mobito Amaterasu an. Borochimaru lässt Kisuki Kayuga erscheinen und ihn Sawarabi no Mai anwenden. Mobito lässt sein Susanoo in die letzte Stufe übergehen und wendet das Enton: Kagutsuchi an. Nun lässt Borochimaru Shiin an Kisukis Stelle erscheinen und dieser wendet Mateki: Mugen Onsa an. Mobito wird dadurch in einem Gen-Jutsu gefangen und kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. Borochimaru wechselt anschließend von Shiin auf seinen eigenen Kopf, zuerst in seiner menschlichen Form und letztendlich in seiner wahren Gestalt, mit der er Mobito entlich fangen will. Mobito meint völlig ruig, dass Borochimaru niemals durch Imitation anderer zu Rikudo werden könne und das dies auch der Fehler Yugis sei, worauf Borochimaru antwortet, dass Menschen, die etwas neues beginnen, immer mit einer Imitation anderer anfangen. Doch Mobito entgegnet, dass jene Menschen, die versuchen, jemand anderes zu sein, wer sie nicht sind, zum Scheitern verdammt sind. Borochimaru startet seinen Angriff, doch plötzlich bricht er zusammen und starrt Mobito ungläubig an. In der Gen-Jutsu Welt lösen sich die Fesseln von Mobitos Armen und Borochimaru wird von Pflöcken durchbohrt, während sich die Farben der Welt in weiß für die ehemalig dunkelen Flächen und schwarz für die ehemalig hellen Flächen umkehrt. Borochimaru zittert am ganze Körper und ist fassungslos. Er fragt Mobito mit ungläubigem Blick, wie er das geschafft hat. Mobito antwortet, dass Borochimaru in den 250 Jahren perfekt gelernt hat gegen das Sharingan zu kämpfen, doch dies keine Fähigkeit wäre, die vom Sharingan stamme, sondern seine eigene. Mobito erklärt, dass er, um jemanden in ein starkes Gen-Jutsu zu legen, ihm in die Augen sehen müsste, was die normale Fähigkeit eines jeden Uchihas sei, doch er diese verbessert habe, sodass er jeden, der ihn in ein Gen-Jutsu gelegt hat, mit einem Sharingan-Gen-Jutsu belegen könnte. Borochimaru will dies immer noch nicht glauben und will das Gen-Jutsu lösen, doch es elingt ihm nicht. Mobito sieht ihm nur in die Augen und sagt, dass dies Tsukoyomi, eins der 5 ultimativen Gen-Jutsus sei, die er beherrsche. Borochimaru schreit daraufhin das dies nicht sein kann, denn er der Reformator der Welt könne nicht besiegt werden, doch Mobito unterbricht ihn harsch, und fragt ihn mit blitzenden Augen, ob Borochimaru vergessen habe, wie schrecklich er sein könne. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:YW2 Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Kämpfe